No Patience
by tmarie9
Summary: What if all the eye sex Emma and Regina had, actually led somewhere? No real setting, just Emma and Regina focusing on only each other. SwanQueen fan


I don't own any of the characters. Total SwanQueen fan. I ship it hard. It's difficult not to ship it with all the eye sex those beautiful women have. There was no prompt, I just had this scene pop into my head and I decided to write down as a fanfic. I hope y'all like it!

No Patience

Regina groaned in frustration. " _Miss Swan_! If you don't finish what you've started I will turn you into a frog!" Regina was on her back, still in a bra with her lipstick smudged. Despite their differences and how much they argued, the two women couldn't deny their sexual attraction. They finally acted on it and Emma decides to take her time. The queen does not like being teased. She always gets what she wants. Emma is a Charming after all, she should have expected some slowness to come from the younger woman.

She glared at the blonde between her legs who had the horrible habit of licking her clit, then ignoring it completely. Emma sat up, "Really _madam mayor?_ I doubt Henry would approve of-" She was cut off by a strong hand over my mouth. She looked into wild dark eyes. "Do _not_ bring up Henry during sex. Now either finish what you started or leave. I don't have time for petty games." Emma was in shock at the wild predatory look she got from the brunette. She took a gulp and moved a trembling hand to Regina's sex. The older woman grabbed her wrist and thrust two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. The blonde sat there in a daze.

Regina fucked herself on Emma's fingers. She ripped her bra off and shoved Emma's face to her chest. "Do I have to do everything myself Sheriff?!" Emma snapped out of her daze and dove in, biting a nipple. _If Regina wants it rough, then she'll get rough._ The blonde thrust harder into the brunette, eliciting a startled shout. Regina waved her hand around, casting a silencing spell over her room. She looked at the younger woman, "Much better Sheriff. Now. Fuck me good and hard, and I'll return the favor." She grinned like the chesire cat while lust swirled in Emma's eyes.

Emma shoved Regina onto her back and thrust three fingers into the mayor's tight pussy. The older woman loudly moaned in delight. She ran her hands up her body, pinching her own nipples. Her hips rolled with each of Emma's thrusts. She felt a puff of hot air on her sex. She looked to see Emma licking her lips and staring at her crotch. Regina groaned, "Today _Miss Swan!_ We've put this off long enough. Mouth, on me, _now!"_ The blonde rolled her eyes. She blew air on the quivering clit and sucked it into her mouth. The older woman threw her head back, "Yes!" Emma continued her ministrations despite the burning in her arm. The brunette had her moments of silence, so she kept looking up for confirmation of her actions. Regina's nearly black eyes stared back at her. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Emma reached a hand up and slapped a perky breast. The older woman gasped and shuddered, and of course glared at her. The blonde tore her mouth away to thrust her tongue into the former queen's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance. Emma pulled away, "Play with those beautiful tits while I fuck you 'til you pass out." Regina was shocked, but liked the new game the blonde was playing. So she complied.

Emma upped the ante and thrust into the brunette as hard and fast as she could. She watched the other woman play with her breasts. The older woman's walls were getting tighter. Emma smirked and latched her mouth onto Regina's clit. She simultaneously sucked and lashed hard at the swollen pearl. Regina's body began to shake. Her low raspy voice moans filled the room. Regina felt her release was near. Emma's ministrations to her clit would send her over soon.

The brunette grabbed each side of the blonde's head and pulled her tighter into her sex. She humped Emma's face hard as her climax hit her. Regina shouted and bucked into her lover, squirting on the blonde's face. Her body gave out and she fell limp on the bed. Emma licked up the woman's juices and crawled up next to the panting woman. "That was so hot! I never knew our dignified queen could make such noises!" That earned her a slap to her arm. Emma merely chuckled and pulled the exhausted woman against her. They laid in silence while the blonde gently drew lazy figures on Regina's back while the brunette napped. Emma was about to fall asleep too until Regina said the magic words. "I do believe it's your turn Miss Swan."

A/N:

How was that? This was my first one-shot that I've ever published. Please be gentle.


End file.
